1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connection means for boxes after the connection means is attached to the top plate of the boxes when the boxes such as storing boxes, arrangement boxes and containers are positioned side-by-side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present inventor's Japanese published unexamined application No. 2002-284169 connection structure of a storing box as follows:
(1) The top plate member of a storing box consists of an inner plate and an outer plate fixed to the inner plate.
(2) A pair of engaging lock pieces is installed in the corners on the diagonal line of the top plate member respectively.
(3) The engaging lock pieces can project with passing through a inner space from cut parts for the engaging lock piece which are formed parts adjacent the two sides connection part of the top plate member respectively.
(4) An engaging lock arm that rotates at a predetermined angle engages with the cut part of the next box and engages with the corner part of the top plate member.
As a result of carrying out an earthquake-proof examination of the embodiment described above the engaging lock arm was revealed to have a weak point for the gap to the rotation direction. Then, the connection tool of the boxes that the engage state is maintained easily when in earthquake is demanded now.